Clown Murders
by qsmadness007
Summary: The team investigates a series of murders that involve people dress like clowns, and as they get to one of the crime scenes Spencer wonders if it is committed by a copycat, and they actually have two clown murderers on their hands.


Dr. Spencer Reid stepped underneath the crime scene tape, a slight glare of sunshine reflecting off his dark sunglasses. He regarded the almost abandoned fair grounds; papers were strewn on the ground, cotton candy melting in the hot Florida sun, and a man dressed like a clown was sprawled on the asphalt with fifteen gun shots in his chest.

The crime scene seemed different somehow than the three others that were in the case file. He wondered if the same suspect had committed all the crimes. He would reserve his judgment right now; it might just be that the scene seemed different because of the eerie carousel music that floated through the air. The recording had been degraded and it sounded warped and a bit demonic.Reid pushed a strand of brown hair behind his ear, tilting his head slightly as he continued to study the scene.

"This doesn't seem like the same unsub." Emily Prentiss whispered near his ear. She didn't want any of the press outside the tape or any of the uniforms lurking nearby to hear until they were completely positive about if this was the same unsub or not. Despite what any press members might say, speculations leaked early usually gave the B.A.U. more headaches than help.He turned towards her with a very small movement of his body

. "You may be right." He deliberately kept his voice at the same decibel level her voice had been on.Spencer found himself realizing she had done something to her brownish-black hair. It looked wavier than it usually did; it was a nice look for her. He would say something but he had a feeling it would come out the wrong way if he said 'it suited her.' He didn't mean to imply that she didn't look nice before, and even though it might not come out that way, he didn't want to take a chance it would. Complementing people made him feel nervous sometimes, especially women that he had slight crushes on.Emily walked father into the scene, and knelt down to the dead body, examining it without touching it.

Aaron Hotcher, who had been talking with one of the lead detectives, walked over towards Spencer. "Can you and Prentiss start interviewing the families?" The team leader said in his usual neutral voice, though Reid could see the lack of sleep from the last few days in his dour expression.

Emily hearing him stood up quickly and walked towards them. She nodded as he gave them the address that he wanted them to check out. She knew it was easy for the team to break up to get several tasks done at the same time. While she and Spencer would be talking to victims' families, Morgan and Hotchner would get as much info they could about the current murder, Garcia would be working on computer searches, and Rossi and J.J. would be handling press as well as working with the tip line that had been set up.

"Do I trust you enough to let you drive?" Emily said a bit playfully as she and Spencer got close to one of the black SUVs. While Spencer knew how to drive, the team rarely let him because he tended to either become distracted easily while driving or by driving a lot slower than any members of the team preferred.

"You have the keys, but thanks for the offer." He said, giving her a half smile and walked over to the passenger seat. He got in, closing the door behind him, and buckled his seatbelt. It was easier for him to think when he didn't have to drive.He had never told anyone, but he had a phobia about happens when he drove. He was always afraid he would get in a car accident. When he was 18, shortly after his mother had been institutionalized, he had gotten into a nasty car accident. And it was only through some miracle of God, that he and the driver of the other car had not been seriously injured. And even though, the only think seriously damaged in the crash were both cars, Spencer still felt that next time it happened he might not be so lucky.

Emily got in the car, buckled her seat belt and put the key in the ignition before she closed the door. "Which road would be the less congested way to get to Dover Street?" She asked, as she started the car. Neither she nor Spencer had ever been to this city before but knew he had a habit of reading and memorizing the U.S. Highway reports and other reports of that nature.

Spencer was also very good when it came to reading maps.Spencer pulled out a map of the town from the leather messenger bag he always had strapped around his chest. He unfolded the map carefully, keeping the part of the town they weren't going to folded under the part he was looking at. "Meadow Lane has current construction, so you want to take Baker street, which we will passed about 1000 feet back."

About ten minutes later, they pulled up to a small house with peeling blue paint, one of the brown shutters also seemed to be held on the front window by only one hinge.Emily parked the SUV, very carefully in the toy strewn driveway in front of the open garage. Inside the garage they could see a white Yugo, and more toys, and also an overturned helium tank.

They began walking to the front door, using the broken asphalt walkway that ran from the garage to the front door.An eerie silence seemed to emanate from the house, as Spencer knocked on the front door.

They waited a few seconds for any possible sounds in the house.Emily knocked the second time, a little harder than she intended because the unlocked door swung open slightly. It was open just enough for them to see a man lying in the middle of the floor. He was dressed up like a bad birthday clown, and had received several gunshots to the chest. On the floor next to the pool of blood he was laying in, was a cotton candy machine on its side, and Cotton candy sticks were strewn all over the carpet.Spencer pulled out his cell phone, and called Hotchner to tell him what they had discovered.


End file.
